


Just You, Me, And This Brick Wall You've Built Between Us

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Fooling around anywhere is risky when your boyfriend is a defunct K-classer and you sort of blanked on the defunct part.





	Just You, Me, And This Brick Wall You've Built Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DinobotGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotGlitch/gifts).



> Imagine with me for a moment that Misfire is an oblivious idiot who does not pay attention so this joke can make sense.
> 
> Eyy Dinobot glitch happy holidays I hope you like this secret Santa gift.

Fulcrum honestly didn’t know what he was doing getting in with the scavengers so fast. Part of it was he knew it was the best thing to survive but maybe he didn’t have to start admiring them all so soon. Perhaps admiring them was the wrong word...fantasizing...that seemed right. Maybe it was just suddenly being alive and functional after so long in stasis creeping up on him, maybe even the high from surviving another suicide but whatever it was Fulcrum found himself seriously overcharged most nights and considering he only had memories of mechs that for all he knew could have been long dead Fulcrums processor started to improvise. Gun to his head Fulcrum would not be able to tell anyone what made any member of the small band of misfits sexy but that didn’t stop his processor from trying and succeeding as soon as the lights went out on the WAP and he was alone in his small hab suite.

While Fulcrum’s fantasies cycled through all four mechs at first they slowly settled on Krok and Misfire. Fulcrum knew he was vain for it since they were the two most handsome of the group but there was just something so right about the ideas for him. He honestly admired Krok just overall and with his added eccentricities of being overly caring and concerned for his stupid team lent Fulcrum to come up with some rather warm, sensual scenarios.

Misfire was as far as Fulcrum imagined just the one who would be into interfacing the most. With his image of being a likable aft kind of mech and considering how lewd some of his conversations and jokes could get, Fulcrum could only guess how much was bluster and how much Misfire had actually done or was willing to do. The fun kinky scenarios were almost endless.

Fulcrum didn’t want to seem like a creep through, the team barely knew him and honestly, his track record wasn’t great, so as bad as his neediness and excess charge got Fulcrum kept it to himself. At least he tried...but his burgeoning crushes weren’t really the problem they were just a symptom thanks to his sudden onset of excess charge. At first, it wasn’t so bad, tripping his fuse in his bedroom a few times a week was more than sufficient and it was a pretty nice way to end the cycle and get right to an amazing recharge. Things, however, got steadily worse as time went on. Fulcrum didn’t know if it was just him being a sudden freak or the fact that he now just had a steady(maybe even a tad excessive) fuel intake but eventually it got to the point where he was getting hot and bothered by the hour.

At some of the worst possible times, like out scavenging, or running errands, or during the few team meetings they had, or just walking down a hallway, or helping clean up the ship.

Luckily for the most part just like his cowardice Fulcrum was able to hide his constant awkward arousal, the team taking his heavy zinging field for anxiety and nerves which wasn’t surprising and with Grimlock around no one was really suspicious if they caught Fulcrum cleaning up a mess in a hallway or backroom. Off planet was even easier since fondling one’s spark looked almost no different to digging around in a subspace to any non-Cybertronian. So while it was awkward to suddenly be a self-servicing exabitionist... it was sort of exciting...and it was plenty better than feeling like he was melting from the inside out all day.

The team meetings that caught him off guard though...the first time it’d been nothing, second time, they were starting to get concerned, third time as the gang watched Fulcrum excuse himself and rush off to the washracks Krok gave Spinster a look. The de facto medic just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t a real medic so there could have been a number of things wrong with the newbie. Krok just rolled his optics and pointed a firm digit at Misfire to find out the issue. One small argument later and Misfire was grumbling as he jaunted down the hall.

Misfire took a moment before cracking open the door the washracks, inside he could hear Fulcrum moaning and dry heaving over the loud smattering of solvent. He slowly inched in. “Hey Fulcrum buddy, you feeling alright?” There was no answer. With a sigh Misfire headed inside, as much as he didn’t want to see anyone purging their tanks he didn’t want to leave the newbie alone and miserable. The sight he got was...unexpected.

Misfire had caught a few bots self-servicing before, practically once a week he’d barge in on Crankcase and even a few times Spinster so really it wasn’t a big deal. What he’d never seen was someone so horny their charge was visible, sparking through the solvent, optics nearly white, panting so much it sounded like it hurt. He’d also never walked in on someone jacking it while calling out his name. Needless to say, he took it as a point of pride. Fulcrum wasn’t anything too special but he was plenty cute and that aft was choice.

“Hey slim I don’t think you're doin’ it quite right-” Misfire felt his plates ripple as he placed a servo lightly on Fulcrum’s shoulder, the mech was effing live! The poor startled mech turned on his heel, vibe ruined. One good full-body shiver running through him before he retched painfully. Servos flying to his mouth just a little too late, pale blue energon dribbled through his digits. “Eugh, gross. You poor neurotics.” Gently pulling Fulcrum’s servos away so the solvent could wash them clean he idly wiped off the mech’s chin. “Between you and Grimlock I don’t know who makes the bigger mess. You want some help?”

“W-what?” Vocalizer corrupted with static Fulcrum’s voice was as husky as it was filled with disgusted guilt.

Misfire just raised an optic ridge teasingly. “What, you want me to pretend I didn’t hear you? I don’t mind.”

“A-are you serious? We’ve barely known each other.” Fulcrum swallowed heavily, the fire in his chest already making him feel sick again. Misfire’s face crinkled a bit as he laughed.

“Ah no, I’m Misfire, duh.” Before Fulcrum’s pout could turn into full-blown annoyance Misfire had his arm around Fulcrum’s waist. “Come here.” Servo slipping down to cup Fulcrum’s blistering array he picked up where he’d interrupted the poor mech, servo pumping Fulcrum’s spike in short rough strokes. Fulcrum’s hips bucked immediately, sending the rest of Fulcrum’s slim frame forward too, Misfire pinned him to the wall with a firm shoulder, surprising the other mech with a kiss as he gasped. It didn’t take long for Fulcrum’s spark to pop, his frame responding with a shudder, spike bubbling weakly with transfluid. Misfire wasn’t expecting Fulcrum to have the best overload but that was disappointing. Someone sure liked to play with themselves. Primus, he was still humming like a tower though.

Fulcrum’s servos quickly found Misfire’s neck, desperate to keep the mech close. Exhausted, his digits trembled even as he tried to pull Misfire down. Getting the hint the mech leaned in. “I’m still too hot, c-can you-”

“Say no more, I’ve got _ah~_ just what you need.” Hooking his arms under Fulcrum’s thighs Misfire hefted him up and spread the mechs thin legs. Straining his wrists he rubbed at the seams of Fulcrum’s valve cover till they snapped open, sticky fuschia ooze forming thin strands across the swollen mesh and dripping down in fat globs. Misfire slowly separated the stuck sealing mesh, groaning with satisfaction and arousal as more web-like strands crisscrossed across Fulcrum’s valve. The bot must have been sitting hot and bothered for quite some time. Fulcrum moaned long and low, head lolling to the side as cool solvent flowed down his frame and sizzled on the blistering metal. “Damn.”

Snapping his own panels back Misfire slid his growing spike against Fulcrum’s valve till he was stiff enough to work it deeper into his port. Fulcrum’s hips twitched and bucked demandingly and Misfire let them, fragging the mech shallowly as he filled out. “Oh Primus, ah gosh- I- you feel- so good.” Fulcrum was a hot mess but he’d already been one at the start now he was just a hotter mess, vents stuttering, vocalizer hiccuping as Misfire pounded into him over and over, Fulcrum’s port getting tighter with each thrust as Misfire's plug thickened to its true size. “Harder Misfire, please! I- I need- _please~_ ”

Misfire let his engine scream possessively as he caught Fulcrum’s lips in a messy kiss, hilting himself into the squelching heat of Fulcrum’s port. “ _Hng-_ ” Misfire could already feel charge transferring, not just through his spike but everywhere along his metal, it pooled in warm prickly globs where Fulcrum’s transfluid coated his thighs and servos. Primus, it was good, it was so good. “Don’t worry Pinhead, I can do this all cycle.”

All cycle may have been an overstatement of his stamina, his legs giving out after four rounds. He was good to go when Fulcrum needed him again later into the night, and the next morning, and afternoon and so on. Misfire didn’t know what went into making K-classers but he had a feeling some programming got seriously messed up. Fulcrum should not have been that horny.

Misfire did not consider it a problem though, he only felt slightly bad for how exhausted Fulcrum was all the time. Except for that one time during the team meeting. He’d never fingered a bot while talking about illicit activities while hoping no one caught on but also not really caring.Now he could check that one off his list. It made him feel like a mob boss. Fulcrum was surprisingly good at keeping quiet but his excuse that the bot’s shitty immune systems were still getting used to the new environment of the W.A.P. made Fulcrum’s little groans excusable.

It was also pretty nice to be sharing a berth with a mech again since his little petrolrabbit needed to be fed five times a cycle. Fulcrum liked to cuddle and since his core temp never dipped below eighty he was the perfect thing for cold space nights.

Things had been going great for them till one morning Misfire had a thought. They were fooling around that morning, Fulcrum growing bold and desperate enough to start getting Misfire charged as soon as he needed him. Misfire was happy to wake up to a bot who just needed to ride his spike so there were no hard feelings. He was busy tugging down Fulcrum’s boxy aft, making the bot bounce just the way he liked it when a soft click sounded from the k-classer’s frame. Hiccuping Fulcrum’s mouth fell open lazily as a plume of dark purple smoke escaped his intake along with a long moan. Misfire couldn’t help but tug Fulcrum down just a little bit harder as his engine purred. Knowing he only got Fulcrum to do that when he really tripped the mech good. He’d been getting him to do it more and more lately now that he’d learned what Fulcrum’s frame liked. While he honestly found it hot as the pit for the first time Misfire thought...maybe Fulcrum’s frame shouldn’t be doing that. After all, Fulcrum was a defunct bomb, he’d...just been a dud but even duds still had the chance to go off.

Misfire sort of laughed the idea off for a while figuring the probability of it happening astronomical but something that was less farfetched was corrosion. Fulcrum was an OLD K-classer, nothing for a mech for sure….but for a bomb? They were only supposed to exist for like a week? That thought, that scared the slag out of him. So not wanting to murder himself or Fulcrum for a little bit of fun Misfire panicked and ignored the other mech at every turn that week, convincing him he’d caught a bad fungal infection on their last trip. Except the more he thought, the quicker he realized that Fulcrum was just going to continue serving himself which meant he would likely detonate himself accidentally at any freaking moment!

Horrified Misfire went to Spinster and relayed the terrible news. “So Spinmaster is there anything you can do? I know it’s a dangerous job but if anyone can do it it’s you.”

Spinster scoffed his optic twitching in irritation. “Aft.”

Misfire quirked his head, his servos twitching as he contemplated Spinster's answer. “Listen I don’t think where I put it matters. Now I know I went on a little too long about how choice the valve game is but this is a kind of dire situation.”

“Not his aft! You’re an aft! Do you even pay attention to anyone but yourself! I removed Fulcrum’s charge core the day we picked him up! That’s just his igniter going off it’s harmless!” Misfire took a step back to think. He did vaguely remember something along those lines.

“So there’s no risk of him going boom?”

Spinster snarled at Misfire’s stupid expression. “NO!”

“ _Cool~_ Then I’m- I’m going to go.” Misfire gave the mech a two-digit salute then ran off down the hall. Spinster screamed after him.

“Wait, you idiot!”

“Thanks for all your help Spin! I’ll try to be more attentive I promise.”

Tugging open the door to Fulcrum’s room Misfire found the mech languid on his berth. Rushing over Misfire pulled him into a loose hug and showered Fulcrum with a few kisses. “ _Hey~_ Guess who got the all clear? How you doing?”

Fulcrum’s optics slowly flickered on, smiling sloppily as his vision focused and he caught a good glimpse of Misfire. Exhausted he grabbed for the other mechs neck to pull him closer. “ _Hey~_ I- y-umm...good.” Fulcrum was slurring badly.

“What was that?”

“M-mmmmhmmm I think I-I-I need to seeeeeeee Sp- inster.” Misfire ran his knuckles gently down Fulcrum’s warm cheeks.

“Nah, you’re fine Spinster just told me so.”

“O-oh. Okay-” Suddenly Fulcrum’s optics went dark, his whole frame going limp in Misfire’s grip. Misfire shook him gently till Krok came barging into the room, he looked mad. “Ummm hey! Little busy.”

“When were you going to effing tell me that this idiot’s been burning through his energon at a dangerous rate! I told you to find out what was wrong and report back! Not slag around on your own!”

Offended Misfire looked aghast. “It’s excess charge what did you expect me to do?”

Krok’s optics narrowed sternly, “How about realize when something is a problem and not continue to frag this poor kid into the ground! He’s missing the piece that caps his igniter! Spinster accidentally tossed it with the charge! He’s slowly starving and melting to death!”

“I was handling it!”

“Handling it my t-cog!” Misfire threw his servos up as Krok pulled Fulcrum from his arms.

“It was his idea! He started it!”

“Well, I’m ending it! Go out with Crankcase and find whatever you can to help Spinster make something.”

  
When Fulcrum finally onlined he was set up in the small emergency bay with just Spinster, the mech standing over him with some sort of meter. He filled Fulcrum in as he shoved a few pills and a large cup of energon down his throat. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been able to make a replacement part but rerouting a few lines and starting Fulcrum on a steady regiment of suppressors would keep him safe till they could find a medic with enough skill. Fulcrum was just glad to finally be feeling better, even if the pills he had to take still made him groggy. After getting the all clear he couldn’t help but find himself wandering back to Misfire’s room.

He’d only realized what he’d done once Misfire happily called at him from the berth. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

“ _Hey~_ ” Fulcrum tried to force his dark blush back. Misfire was always such an aft.”

“Hey. I’m sorry...for….yeah. I don’t know what got into me.” Misfire scoffed at him.

“I know what got into you and I wish I could get it back into you so I can get back into you. I-If you still want that anymore. Krok says I’m not even allowed to look at you for longer than ten klicks till we get your part fixed. Killjoy.”

Fulcrum couldn’t help but shuffle his peds a little, even with his processor in a better state he wasn’t denying he’d had a good time with Misfire. “As much as I’ll miss waking you up I think he might be right. Spinster had to replace a lot of burnt circuits and I don’t want to undo whatever he did to get me stable.”

Misfire smiled slyly as he pat his berth. “Just because we can’t have dirty fun doesn’t mean we can’t still hang out. Despite what Krok thinks I can keep my servos to myself. Besides you’ve already made an indent in my support pad.”

“Are you sure? I’m not gonna be much fun. I just really want to pass out for a while.” Misfire just pat at his berth more intently till Fulcrum slowly made his way over.”

“Yeah~, breaking the captain’s rules.” Fulcrum shook his head in embarrassment as he settled himself next to Misfire, the mech already had the support pad on a low heat so it was all too easy to sink into. Misfire immediately laid down with him, servo slipping under the gap around Fulcrum’s waist and resting on a boxy hip.

Fulcrum tugged it away, intertwining their digits instead. “Misfire come on I’m seriously exhausted.” A light shiver ran down Fulcrum’s frame as Misfire’s warm ventilations hit his spinal strut, the presence of his frame pressed against his back already making his spark flux softly. Ah Primus, maybe half his problem wasn’t just his missing organs.

“Come on~ Don’t be a cuddle narc. You know I wouldn’t do anything to intentionally hurt you...you know unless by group vote, in which case I am bound by island law.” Fulcrum let out a cute snort. He tightened his grip on Misfire’s servo.

“I can’t believe I went after the idiot.” Sighing he let his optics fade into standby.

Misfire leaned over suddenly realizing what the mec had said,“Excuse me?” but Fulcrum was already out.


End file.
